


Feathers

by busaikko



Series: R and D [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Character, Established Relationship, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has feathers.  Two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

"You need to remember," Severus said in the barest of whispers, "that Percy is on the sofa just beyond the partition, possibly still reading, and Stan's sleeping in the en suite bath. You'll need to keep very, very quiet. Can you do that?"

"You did say that this would be pleasurable?"

"Hush. Different, was what I said. Now. I have here two feathers. Give me your hand. You see?"

"Your beautiful and talented assistant confirms that these are, in fact, feathers," Remus said dryly. "Whilst I lie here naked, I'd like to remind you that I dislike being tickled."

Severus plucked the feathers from Remus' hand. "All I ask of you is that you lie there naked and stay quiet, surely that's not too hard."

"No tickling," Remus said, and there was a hint of steel in the whisper.

"Hush. I'll tell you exactly where the feathers are. One, for example, is right over your nose."

Remus blinked.

"And now it's over your mouth. Almost close enough to touch."

Remus pursed his mouth and blew. Severus let the feather waft upwards, and then fall. He let it touch Remus' lips briefly before pulling it up.

"Now, the advantage to having _two_ feathers, I'm sure you'll agree, is that they can be in two places at once. One might, for example, just barely trail along your throat as the other traced the arch of your foot. Lie _still_ , you. I'm speaking hypothetically, of course. Knees down. Can you honestly tell me that that tickled?"

Remus squirmed back into position, tense and amused. "I still _felt_ it."

"Yes, I can see exactly where you felt it, too." Severus set one feather down and picked up his wand. " _Wingardium leviosa_." Remus swore (quietly); Severus admired the control with which Remus submitted, hands clenched tightly on the bedsheets. "I promised you no surprises, didn't I? You'll know exactly where each feather is at all times."

Remus groaned through clenched teeth as Severus commenced his assault, slow and meticulous. The feathers didn't even need to touch his skin to evoke a response: Severus' voice, low and nearly–but not quite–menacing, was enough to bring about an involuntary contraction of muscle, a gloss of sweat, or the subtle raising of fine hairs in futile defence. Severus didn't allow a rhythm to develop. Without the mechanism of anticipation, Remus' breathing was reduced to panting and gasps. At times both feathers were levitated; at times clenched in one hand. Finally, there was just one place left that had been overlooked by Severus' ministrations.

Severus paused, and saw Remus' eyes flutter shut. For the first time without warning, he ran a feather across Remus' cock, and Remus came instantly, with a ragged shout, his back arching up from the mattress and nearly drenching the feather completely. He lay panting for a moment.

"Fuck. They heard _that_."

Severus kissed him. "I have a silencing spell up around the bed. The secret of your kinkiness is safe with me."

Remus took a deep breath and then launched himself at Severus, rolling on top and incidentally wresting away his wand. He grinned down with vengeful glee. "So there is no one to hear you scream? _Accio feathers_."

(comment on art by almost-clara [here](http://almost-clara.livejournal.com/9687.html))


End file.
